Next Generation: Love Conquers All
by TitanShadow
Summary: The Next generation of the Covenant are born and are ascending with it great dangers encase the founding families and those close to them. Forbidden love? will it conquer or be destroyed along with all hope of the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

No one really knows how the power came to be. Not even the book of Damnation recorded its beginnings. But those who mastered it have always been hunted. In the middle of the 17th century, many escaped the brutal witch hunting in England and France by coming to America. As the brutal persecution of those with the power spread throughout Massachusetts the families of the Ipswich formed a covenant of silence. And for 300 years it has kept them safe. And in those 300 years it's always been the eldest son who ascends on his 18th birthday.

"Come on Caleb, Addie is going to kill me if I miss the birth." Tyler said urging his friend to go faster as they reached the hospital.

"We could have done this the easy way," Reid reminded them.

"No you're going to be dead by the time you're 30 if you keep using like you did 5 years ago Reid." Pogue said. "We're not kids anymore." As the words came out of his mouth Tyler bolted from the passenger seat and through the emergency room doors. He raced to the desk and the nurse pointed him through to the OR wing.

"So why does Tyler have to be the last to do everything?" Reid joked as the three boys sat down in the waiting room while Tyler went in to his wife.

"OK, Addie, we need you to take a deep breath and push one more time." The elderly doctor said as he peeked over the sheet at the young lady. Her brown hair plastered to her sweaty forehead, hazel eyes, closed in pain.

"You're doing great honey." Encouraged Tyler, Adele pushed hard as the room is filled with a calm silence, before a cry irrupts from beneath the sheet. The man and his wife sigh in relieve.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Simms, It's a boy!" exclaimed an overly zealous Nurse as she takes the baby to the small wash bay. Tyler looks in awe at his son, but his attention is soon directed back toward his wife when an agonizing scream is heard. The doctor and nurses rush over to her aide.

A harsh whisper sounds from the doctor "Why didn't anyone tell me she was having twins?" Tyler's face paled in worry as Adele is asked to begin pushing again.

"Argh Tyler!" She screamed and another cry filled the room.

"A girl!" the doctored declared as he handed the baby off to another nurse who repeated the first nurse's actions.

"How is this possible?" Tyler whispered, kissing Adele's forehead.

"Mr Sims," The doctor said "Sometimes this can happen; it's very rare but possible not to see a baby in an ultrasound. I'll go back and studying all the tapes from the ultrasound and run some tests but both of your children appear to be very healthy." The doctor smiled as the nurses brought the couple their newborns, handing Tyler his daughter and his son to Adele.

"Jacob Scott Simms." Adele said breathlessly, "His perfect." Adele smiled up at Tyler who was watching his daughter with tears in his eyes. "Are you going to give our precious surprise a name Ty?"

"Bethany Grace Simms." Tyler whispered, smiling down at his precious girl. "Hey Beth, I'm your daddy and I promise to never let anything happen to you Baby girl."

Tyler entered the waiting room where all his brothers where sitting.

"How is she Baby boy?" Reid said jumping up and making his way over to Tyler, his brothers took in Tyler's worried expression and paled face.

"Tyler what happened?" Caleb asked.

"Is Addie okay? Is the baby okay?"

"They're all fine." Tyler croaked. "Caleb I think we need to go read over the book of Damnation again."

"What? Tyler what are you talking about?" Pogue urged

"Adele had twins." Tyler said. "A boy and a girl,"

**Thirteen Years later**

Everyone had come to terms with the fact that the Sims blood line had produced not only a boy but a girl as well into the covenant. All of the sons of Ipswich and their Fathers were incredibly protective of Bethany she was their precious baby girl. Bethany was just starting to blossom into a beautiful young lady.

About 12: 35 am, the back yard of Simm's Manor, a group of 8 adults and 5 kids waited for the clock to strike 12:40am. "Dad is it going to hurt?" questioned nervous boy as he stood waiting for further instruction from his father. Jacob Simms was the spitting image of his father, except for his hair; he had his Mother's mousey brown hair.

Tyler look down at Jacob, "Just a bit," Jacob paled, "but you'll be fine, I promise." Tyler wrapped one of his arms around his son, as storm clouds rolled in, "Jacob go stand in the middle of the yard, it's about to start." Jacob started to move toward the centre of the yard when a body flew towards him, warping their arms tight around him.

Jacob stood still for a minute, before hugging the girl back, as 3 more kids wandered over to them. "Beth, you got to let go, he gets a "taste" in 3 minutes." Billy Danvers replied as he tried to pry Beth off her brother. "No!" the 12 yr. old girl yelped out, "What if something ..."she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Tobias Garwin leaned over and whispered in Bethany's ear. "I promise B, Charlie will be fine, If I'm wrong you can beat me up." as he pulled her off Bethany and into his arms, kissing the sniffling girl's temple as Jacob made his way to the centre of the yard.

The Sky thunders and a brilliant flash lights up the yard, "Any moment now." Benjamin Parry said as he stands beside Tobias, who still had the whimpering girl in his arms.

In a matter of seconds, a bolt of light went flying towards, the lone boy, sending his body, hurtling upwards. A Scream filled the air, as Beth tried to run towards her brother fighting Tobias' hold.

"Let me go" She cried as Tobias tightened his hole on her. Tyler headed towards the group, scooping up the bawling pre-teen, "Stop it daddy… stop Cub's hurting." Her pleas nearly unrecognizable due to her sobbing. "Little one, look at Cub." Tyler calmly asked his baby.

Peering over her shoulder, Bethany saw Jacob's glowing body, drifting slowly towards the waiting crowd of family and friends. Jacob land a few feet in front of the group, Bethany jumped out of Tyler's arms and sprinted towards Jacobs's seemingly lifeless body, followed closely by the other boys.

Half way there Bethany dropped to the ground in pain, her screams of agony echoed into the silent night.

"Beth," Tyler called rushing to his fallen daughter, followed closely by the Son's and his brothers,

Bolts of light went flying toward her and pulled her body up wards, her cries intensifying as she dropped.

"Beth baby are you okay." Tyler knelt between his son and daughter.

"Dad... Beth" Croaked Jacob trying to move closer to check on his sister. Beth passed out in Tyler's arms as Tobias and Billy helped Jacob hobble into the house.

"Tyler what happened." Adele demanded as she saw her little girl in her Father's arms.

"I don't know Addie."

"She has the powers." Billy said looking at his father.

"That's impossible son, it's only males…"

"Dad she's the first girl ever born into the Covenant anything's possible with Beth." Billy said.

"You boys defiantly need to read that book again." Adele stated.

**A/N:**

**Bit of a Family tree **

**Caleb and Sarah Danvers and their son Billy Danvers who is the first born son**

**Pogue and Emma Parry and their son Benjamin (Ben) Parry who is the second born son**

**Reid and Bianca Garwin and their son Tobias (Toby) Garwin who is the third born son**

**Tyler and Adele Simms and their twins Jacob Simms who is the fourth born son and Bethany Simms the fifth born and only girl**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Years later**

"Toby we have to stop, we have to go. We promised we'd meet the Boys at the Cliffs before the Party" Bethany sighed as she tried to pull away from Toby who had his lips on her neck kissing trails along her shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. Tobias and Bethany had been secretly dating since the start of the summer. Their Father's had forbid anyone from dating Bethany as they wanted to keep the extra child in the Simms blood line to keep their Covenant strong. Not to mention Tyler and Jacob and the other boys would probably murder Toby for going after precious Bethany.

"I just want to keep you to myself for a little while longer." Toby groaned and placed his lips back on Bethany's as the continued to heavily make out in the back of Toby's black range rover.

"You've had me to yourself all afternoon." Bethany said as she tried not to get lost in Toby's kiss. "Toby they'll wonder where we are." Toby sighed in frustration and let go of Bethany who crawled off of him and began to fix her clothes before climbing into the passenger seat, pulling down the visor and looking into the mirror running her fingers of her brown locks.

"Just once I wish we could spend all day without worrying about anyone else." Toby said as he got out and got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking spot they were currently parked in out the front of the Garwin mansion.

"Well if we told them we wouldn't have to worry."

"You know we can't Beth, our Dads have forbidden any of us to date you." The rest of the drive to the dells was silent. Toby kissed Bethany they quickly got out and headed to the cliffs were they knew the other boys were waiting.

"Where have you guys been?" Jacob demanded as they two teens approached. "We're been waiting for ages."

"Princess here had to get ready." Toby rolled his eyes and Bethany hit him in the chest to make his lie look believable.

"How's the party." Bethany asked as she stood closer to the edge peering down at the tiny bodies down below.

"Dunno but seeing as we're up here and the parties down there dull." Jacob said as he smiled knowingly at Benjamin.

"Well hell we should drop in then." Benjamin smirked as he jumped off the cliff his eyes turning black.

"Ben!" Billy yelled. Billy was much like his father; we're as Benjamin was more like his Uncle Reid.

"Come on Billy live a little." Bethany giggled as she jumped off the cliff following Ben. Jacob followed his sister, and Billy and Toby jumped next.

"We need to cut back on using!" Billy scolded at the bottom. "We all ascend within the month and if you want to end up like Gramps did then go ahead get addicted."

"Billy calm down, we know." Bethany glared at Billy, she hated when he took control and his overbearing nagging. They grouped walked towards the party; Bethany looked around spotting Megan Watson, her roommate who was talking to a big busty blonde that Bethany didn't recognize. Bethany manoeuvred through the crowd of dancing bodies towards the girls, the boys sticking close to her.

"Who are they?" she heard the blonde girl ask as she got closer.

"The children of Ipswich," Megan replied smiling up as she spotted Bethany and the boys.

"Beth! You guys are late," Megan exclaimed greeting all of them.

"Who's you're friend Meggie?" Benjamin asked sending the attractive blonde a cocky smile.

"This is Holly Bennett, our new roommate Beth," Megan motioned to the blonde girl. "Holly this is Bethany Simms and her twin brother Jacob Simms, Billy Danvers, Benjamin Parry and Tobias Garwin."

"You can just call me Toby," Toby said glaring at Megan for using his full name, Bethany smiled at how cute he looked when he was irritated at his name. Bethany glanced at Holly who was smiled widely up at Toby in a way that Bethany didn't like. The group made mindless small talk and Bethany's mood went dark when Holly started giggling at anything Toby said or how Holly wouldn't take her eyes off him.

"So do you boys have girlfriends?" Holly asked suddenly Bethany snapped back into the conversation.

"I'm a free agent." Ben winked at Holly.

"I have a girlfriend," Billy said then looking over at the bonfire where he spotted Clare his girlfriend with a bunch of her friends before walking off in her direction.

"I'm single," Jacob said glancing at Megan, who smiled shyly back at him. Bethany rolled her eyes it was obvious that her brother and Megan liked each other.

"And what about you Toby?" Holly purred seductively. Bethany froze, they'd never talked about this, this hadn't happened before.

"I'm single." He said almost hesitantly glancing at Bethany who narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Excuse me I need a drink," Bethany muttered before stalking off to the keg. She grabbed a cup and pumped beer into it. She hated the taste of beer, but she quickly it before pumping more into her cup.

"Well if it isn't the little princess of Ipswich," A voice drawled behind her, Bethany turned around and was met the face of Adam Abbott.

"Go away Abbott." Bethany snapped taking another swig of her beer turning back around but Adam grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"I'm getting really sick of you being such a tease!" Adam snapped.

"Get off me Adam," Bethany struggled, she thought about using to push him off her and making sure he would never touch her again but she knew that would cause too many problems. "Let go!"

"You better do what she says Abbot!" Bethany was relieved to hear Ben's voice from behind her.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business Parry," Adam spat.

"I think you man handling my sister is our business." Jacob said as he, Billy and Tobias appeared behind Ben, Megan and Holly not far behind.

"She's just trash anyway." Adam laughed and let go of Bethany pushing her to the ground. Ben reached down and helped her up, while Jacob moved to Adam but Tobias was there quicker throwing a punch at Adam hitting him in the nose with a sickening crack.

"Yo guys, Mattie just called and he said Cops on Old Dell Road." The DJ's voice boomed. Everyone scattered, Adams mates pulled him away.

"Meg are you and Holly staying at the dorms or your house?" Jacob asked as they headed for the cars.

"Back to my house," Megan replied as she looked around frantically. "I think Mary's gone, we caught a ride here with her."

"Jump in with us, we're going that way." Jacob said as he climbed into his hummer.

"Stay with me tonight." Tobias whispered into Bethany's ear.

"Jake, I'm going back to the dorms I still have loads to unpack before Monday," Bethany called to her brother.

"Do it tomorrow? I'm not going that way Baby girl," Jacob said starting his car as the others all climbed in.

"I'll take her Baby boy, I'm heading that way home." Toby said.

"Call me when you get into your room." Jacob nodded at Beth any before taking off.

"I should have killed Abbott back there, why were you talking to him in the first place?" Toby spat as they climb into his range rover speeding off into the darkness.

"He just came up to me, I told him to go away." Bethany shrugged uninterested in Toby's jealous rage when she wanted to have one herself. "Why did you say you were single?"

"What?" Toby looked at his girlfriend before looking back at the road.

"When Holly asked you,"

"You know I couldn't have said it, they would've asked question." Bethany frowned. "Wait, what is this? Is the great and beautiful Bethany Simms jealous?"

"No I'm not jealous," Bethany huffed as they pulled into Spencer's parking lot.

"You sure sound it," Toby smirked as they got out and walked towards the building, it was dark inside as they wondered down the halls. Bethany trailed closing behind Toby when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Bethany jumped and turned around but nothing was there.

"What's wrong?" Toby frowned.

"I… I thought... nothing never mind." Bethany mumbled following after Toby again glancing behind her.

"You know you're cute when you're jealous," Toby grinned as they stood outside Bethany's door.

"I wasn't jealous." Bethany pouted as they walked into the room, Bethany got changed in the bathroom and Toby stripped down to his boxers before the couple climbed into bed. Toby wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Night Baby girl,"

"Night Toby," Bethany said before drifting to sleep, thinking how wonderful Toby's arms felt.

**A/N: Looking for a beta, PM if interested.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bethany spun around, she was surrounded by darkness. She walked forward feeling in front of her with her hands but all she felt was air._

"_Precious little Bethany," A voice said sending shivers down her spine._

"_Who's there," Bethany's voice shook with fear._

"_You're the key; I'm coming for you Princess."_

Bethany gasped as she woke from her dream; she glanced next to her at Toby's sleeping form.

"Toby," her voice cracked as she shook Toby awake, a cold sweat from a horrible nightmare sticking to her.

"Shh baby go back to sleep." Toby cooed in her ear, rubbing her arm and trying to pull her back down to him, "We've been through this before we're not going to get caught no one knows where we are."

"No Toby there's something wrong." He sat up beside her and looked around.

"B there's nothing there baby we're safe remember I locked the door." He stroked her hair. Bethany burst into tears and Toby frowned and pulled her into his arms, soothing her gently. He had never seen her so spooked before, Bethany had always been fearless.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I had a dream; it was so dark Toby and the voice…" Bethany sobbed into Toby's chest.

"Voice, what voice?"

"A man's voice he said that I am the key… he said his coming for me."

"It was just a dream babe," He whispered kissing her softly.

"Toby what if something bad happens because of this." Bethany laid down pulling Toby with her curling up beside him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Toby said nuzzling Bethany's neck and kissing her shoulder. "Now go back to sleep my little witch, I'll be right here to chase all the monsters away." Bethany smiled and closed her eyes.

Bethany woke and reached out to feel empty sheets beside her, looking at the clock on her bed side table, it read 5:30am.

"Toby," She called groggily sitting up, a dark shadow moved at the end of her bed. "To... Toby?" She leaned over and turned on her lamp, turning back to look at the figure, she let out a blood curling scream. It wasn't Toby at the end of her bed but a darkling in the form of Mary Leery the girl Megan had gotten a lift with to the party.

"Bethany" She heard Toby shout from the bathroom and the darkling disappeared and Toby came rushing out. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Someone sent me a darkling…" Bethany said quietly.

"Hold on I'll call Jacob," Toby said hurrying to grab his phone from his discarded jeans.

"He'll want to know why you're here Toby,"

"I'll just tell him I stayed in the dorm last night and you called me."

Jacob picked up on the third ring "This better be good Toby."

"I'm with Beth…" Toby started but Jacob cut him off.

"What do you mean you're with Beth, why are you with my sister at 5:30 in the morning?" Toby could tell Jacob was wide awake now at the mention of his sister.

"I stayed at the dorms last night and she just called me and I came over to her room." Toby said slowly, he got a sick feeling in his stomach as he lied to his best friend but he looked at Bethany who was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her beautiful face, fear stricken, she didn't need to deal with that drama right now.

"Toby... What happened, is she okay?"

"Someone sent her a Darkling Jake." Toby whispered.

"I'll be right there, call the boys." Jake said and then hung up. Toby phoned the other boys before quickly running down the hall to his own room and messing his bed up to make it look like he slept there before running back to Beth's room and taking her in his arms again as she cried softly.

"Please don't ever leave me Toby." She whispered as Jacob, Billy and Ben barged into the room.

"Bethy," Jacob said as Bethany jumped up into her brothers arms.

"Cub…" Bethany sobbed. "It was Mary… the darkling was in the form of Mary."

"Did any of you do this?" Jacob demanded his brothers.

"Jesus, No Jake." Toby looked offended that Jacob would ask that question.

"That's a sick fucking joke man." Ben shook his head. "None of us would do that to Beth."

"Someone else must have been using." Billy said. "We need to talk to our Fathers." Billy said.

"Cub…" Bethany's voice was weak and distant, "Does… Does that mean Mary's dead?" Jacob paled at the thought, his sister had seen her friend, in the form of a darkling which in deed meant that Mary was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary's death was all over the front page of the newspaper. The children of Ipswich walked up the front stairs of Billy's house; Bethany stopped as she glanced down and saw the smiling picture of her friend on the front page. Her breathing began to get shallow as she stepped backwards away from the paper.

"B, come on." Toby's hand set on the small of her back ushering her forward.

"Dad are you here?" Billy called out as they walked through the front door.

"In the lounge room." Caleb Danvers voice called.

"We have a problem Dad." Billy said as the Children all took seats around the lounge were Caleb and Pogue were sitting watching a game of football on TV.

"What's wrong Son?" Caleb turned the TV off looking at his son with concern.

"Bethany got sent a darkling this morning." Jacob sighed looking over at his sister who was perched on a single lounge her knees drawn up to her chest.

"What?" Caleb sputtered; Pogues head snapped away from the TV and observed Bethany. Pogue had always favoured Bethany, most of the parent's favoured Bethany because she was their precious princess.

"Princess, it's important that you tell us exactly what happened." Pogue said gently.

Bethany sighed, "I woke up, and I looked around, saw a dark shadow at the end of my bed and I thought it was…" Bethany stopped herself before she said Toby's name, she sighed again and glanced at Toby who had suddenly become interested in his shoes. "I thought it was Meg, I called out her name and asked what she was doing but she never answered so I turned on the light and I saw…" Bethany started sobbing again. "It was Mary, but she didn't look normal… she looked…"

"Dead?" Caleb offered the word for her.

"Yeah," Bethany whispered.

"Tell them about the dream Beth," Toby said quietly.

"What dream?" Jacob asked looking at his friend expectedly. "How do you know about a dream?"

Toby rolled his eyes, "She told me before you got there dickhead"

"Stop it you two." Caleb said before turning back to Bethany. "Tell has about the dream."

"It was so dark, I think I was in a room or something but I couldn't see, there was a voice, it was a man's voice..." Bethany sighed. "He said I was the key, he said he was coming for me."

"The key for what?" Billy asked

"I don't know I woke up after that."

Caleb and Pogue shared a worried look, "Ben drop Beth back to her dorm, then meet us at the old colony house."

Ben nodded and helped Beth up, "Come on B."

"Ben don't leave unless her roommate is there." Pogue instructed. Jacob hugged his sister tightly followed by Billy and Toby.

"I'll come see you after." Toby whispered in her ear.

Ben and Beth drove silently back to the dorms the radio playing silently.

"Why did you call Toby?" Ben said suddenly when they entered Bethany's dorm room, Megan text Bethany saying was still at her house but she would be there soon.

"What?" Bethany threw Ben a confused glance as she got comfy on her bed.

"After you saw the Darkling why was Toby the one you called?"

"I guess I knew he was in his dorm and he would get to me the fastest." Bethany shrugged thrown off by the question. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter." Ben shrugged as he sat beside her.

"Obviously it does Ben or you wouldn't have said anything,"

"I guess I just don't understand sometimes. He treats you really bad most of the time, always picking fights with you and up until the start of the summer the two of you could hardly stand each other but yet now he is the one you call first when you're in trouble."

"I would call whoever would get to me fastest Ben, and in this case that was Toby," Bethany shrugged, she felt sick to her stomach lying to Ben and the boys like she did. "Toby and I may fight and he may be hurtful or rude but under all of that he is just as sweet as you when you're seducing those girls,"

"I don't seduce girls B, they fall for my natural good looks and charm all on their own," Ben grinned

"Who are you trying to convince you or me?" Beth laughed and Ben grinned wider.

"So how many girlfriends will we have to deal with this year Benny boy?"

"Hopefully only one," Ben smirked. "Besides Toby always got more girls then I did," Bethany frowned at the thought of how Toby's 'man whore' past. "Actually he hasn't had a girl all summer.'

"You were always worse than Toby when it came to ladies Benny."

"I only go with all those girls because I can't have the one girl that I want," Hazel eyes met blue and Bethany thought how amazing Ben's eyes were. Ben leaned in slightly and Bethany felt frozen in place as Ben's lips crashed to Bethany's.

The door threw open and Megan walked in but she stopped as soon as she saw her two friends jumped back, Ben went bright red.

"Uh I'll catch you later Baby girl," Ben ran out of the room avoiding the girls eye contact.

"What did I just interrupt?" Megan asked as she closed the door.

"I… uh, I don't know," Bethany said, trying to grasp what just happened.

"Beth, Honey it's okay," Megan said coming over to where Bethany stood as she started to breathe shallowly and rub her arms. Tears prickled in Beth's eyes as she tried to calm down. "Hey I know his your friend and this might be a shock but it's not like you're seeing anyone,"

Bethany went pale, and the tears started to fall involuntary down her face. "He won't forgive me," She breathed.

"What?"

"Toby," Bethany whispered, "He won't forgive me,"

"Toby what has Toby got to do with…." Megan stopped midsentence, "Oh my god you and Toby… together… when... Oh my God Bethany, I didn't even… but how…"

"Start of the summer, we were spending a lot of time together and one day he just kissed me." Bethany said she sat down on her bed her hands in her head. "We've been sneaking around all summer,"

"What happened with Ben just now?"

"He was talking about seducing girls, and how he couldn't have the girl he wanted and he just kissed me,"

"You didn't do anything wrong B, how were you supposed to know he was just going to kiss you?" Meg hugged Beth, "But you should tell Toby," Beth nodded, Holly walked after that.

"Everything okay?" She asked glancing at Bethany's red blotchy face.

"Beth's just having boy drama," Megan shrugged, 'Hey why don't we just have a girls night tonight, that way you can get to know Holly, B." Bethany smiled and nodded.

**A/N: Please read and review**

**I'm also putting a link on my profile to photos of what the characters look like and stuff relevant to the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bethany avoided all the boys during the week, it was a lot easier then she thought because they were mostly helping the Father's find Chase or any information that would help. Toby called Bethany constantly, he had finally given up on Friday, he couldn't work out why Bethany was avoiding him but he just assumed she was scared with everything that was going on.

"Toby called by again while you were at cheerleading practice," Holly said as Bethany entered the room with Megan. Bethany had warmed up to Holly in the last week; Holly had stopped trying to go after Toby when Megan explained to her, Bethany and Toby's relationship.

"You still haven't talked to him?" Megan glared at Bethany as they dropped their cheerleading bags on their beds. Bethany hung her head. "Bethany!" Megan scolded.

"How am I supposed to tell him? It will ruin everything,"

"Not telling will be worse," Holly said.

"What if Ben tells him?" Megan said to Bethany, "He would be more likely to forgive you if he heard it from you,"

"Boys don't talk about that stuff, do they?" Bethany said alarmed, Holly and Megan just shrugged.

"Come on let's go to Nicky's tonight," Megan said, "The boys will be there and we can get you some alone time to talk to Toby," The girls started to get ready and Bethany text Toby.

_Nicky's tonight?_

_I'm here with the boys now. Where have you been lately? I miss you_

Bethany's heart fluttered at Toby saying he missed her. She knew it wasn't fair to Toby, keeping something like this from him. But Ben was one of their best friends, they had all been best friends since birth, she just didn't want to lose that.

Megan drive the girls to Nicky's, they had taken an hour to get ready. They had taken advantage of the warmer weather that was still lingering around, with denim shorts, skirts and dresses. Bethany spotted Toby straight away; he was with Ben at the pool tables. Bethany followed the girls towards a table that Jacob and Billy were sitting at with Billy's girlfriend Claire.

"Hey Baby girl," Billy hugged her as they sat down, he then went on to greet the other girls.

"Hey Beth," Claire smiled, Bethany really liked Claire, her and Billy had been dating for a year.

"Hey Claire," Bethany grinned.

"Where have you been lately?" Jacob frowned at his sister.

"Just busy with school and cheerleading," Bethany shrugged.

"How have you been sleeping?" Jacob said awkwardly glancing around, Bethany knew what he meant, he wanted to know about her dreams.

"Fine Cub," She said.

"Dad wants us all at the house tomorrow," Bethany nodded but her eyes drifted over to the pool tables.

**MEANWHILE AT THE POOL TABLES**

"What's your deal man?" Toby said as Ben missed yet another shot, "You've been playing like shit ever since the girls walked in," Toby looked towards the table were the rest of his friends were sitting, his eyes caught Bethany's, he hadn't seen her all week and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked

"I need to tell you something," Ben said walking over closer to Toby making sure no one else was paying attention to what they were saying. "You can't tell anyone,"

"Dude you know I won't tell anyone, what are we five?" Toby scoffed.

"I was just making sure," Ben shrugged, they stood there for a few seconds, and Toby waiting expectantly for Ben to tell him what was troubling him. "I kissed Bethany,"

Time stopped as Toby processed what Ben had said, "Bethany… like as in Bethany Simms, as in baby girl?" Toby stuttered.

"Yes Bethany Simms,"

"When?" Toby felt his heart go heavy as he glanced at Bethany; he now knew why she had been avoiding him. Angry suddenly consumed him, he wanted to punch Ben in the face for kissing his girl, but he knew that wasn't fair, Ben didn't know, no one knew. He looked over at Bethany, he couldn't believe that she hadn't told him, that she had been ignoring him all week, suddenly his angry was now directed at her.

"When I took her back to the dorms, after we told Dad and Uncle Caleb about the darkling," Ben said slowly.

"Who started it, you or her?" Toby demanded.

"Why do you care so much?" Ben snapped.

"I'm just trying to help" Toby shrugged.

"I kissed her," ben aid suddenly, "It was stupid, she's been avoiding me all week, hasn't talked to me since, I've tried calling her to explain," Toby's heart jumped at the mention of Bethany ignoring Ben. "I've just liked her since we were kids you know man," Toby's attention snapped back to Ben.

"Since we were kids?" Toby repeated, Ben nodded. "Come on let's go back over to the table," It killed Toby that he couldn't say anything to Ben; he knew now that Ben could never find out about Beth and his relationship, it would destroy their friendship.

**BACK AT THE TABLE**

Bethany noticed the boys approaching; she excused herself to the bar to get herself a drink. Bethany drummed her fingers on the bar as she waited for Nicky's new bar tender Keith to get her a coke.

"Hey Beth, can I talk to you?" Bethany turned around to see Ben standing in front of her.

"Sure," Beth nodded as she grabbed her coke off Keith; she turned to face Ben fully.

"I'm sorry Beth, I didn't mean to make it weird between us," Ben said quickly, running a hair through his hair.

"Can we just forget it ever happened?" Bethany said quickly.

"Yeah," Ben said sadly, "Sure, I mean it was just a stupid impulse,"

"Yeah," Bethany nodded.

"So you can stop avoiding me now?" Ben asked and stretched his arms out for a hug.

"Yeah," Bethany laughed going into Ben's arms and hugging him tightly before walking back to the table. Bethany threw a glance at Megan to distract the boys.

"Come on Jacob, I love this song," Megan said dragging him to the dance floor.

"Yeah come on Ben I need a partner too," Holly pouted and Ben reluctantly let her pull him away.

"I need to talk to you," Toby breathed into Bethany's ear, a cool shiver went down her spin.

"We're just going to get some air." Toby said to Billy and Claire and he pulled Bethany out the back door. Toby leaned up against the beer crates looking at Bethany expectantly, he sighed as she just stood there looking at him.

"I talked to Ben," Toby glared at Bethany.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, Oh," Toby mimicked her.

"Will you calm down and let me explain, I think you're over reacting a bit."

"I'm over reacting? He kissed you dammit Bethany! How do you want me to react?" Toby roared, Bethany flinched at the menacing tone he was using.

"Exactly he kissed me, I didn't do anything wrong!" Bethany yelled back, she could feel her magic stir inside her, she could feel in flush through her veins.

"You didn't stop him, you didn't tell me!"

"What was I supposed to say Toby? Sorry Ben you can't kiss me, I'm dating Tobias, you know your best friend. But neither of us could tell you or anyone because his scared of his feelings!" Bethany spat out.

"You know that's not why Beth," Toby sighed.

"Why not then?" Bethany challenged.

"You can't do that Beth; you can't turn this on me." He glared at her, "You know what, why are we either bothering?" The angry drained from Bethany's face as she took in his words.

"What" Bethany whispered, her heart dropped and a sharp pain entered her chest.

"You and I could have never made this work!" He shouted, and the pain in Bethany's chest was near unbearable as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I thought we could have made this work,"

"Of course you did Beth, this is your type of thing, isn't my thing, I don't date," He said again. "I never even thought about dating you before this summer, heck it's weird even kissing you."

Bethany felt her heart break as Toby started to ramble on. "Then say it," She shoved him in the chest, "Say it!" She screamed. "You know what, I will, it's over!" She spun around and headed for the door. She ran back into the bar.

"Beth what's wrong?" Billy said as he noticed her appearance. Bethany ignored him and run into Megan's arms.

"Come on B, I'll take you home," Megan hushed her best friends as she cried into her arms.


End file.
